ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Sludge'd
"Sludge'd" is the 4th episode of "The Hero Generation." Synopsis Sludge Beasts go after Joe to take his KeyTrix; Joe has a cold. Plot It's bad enough you have to hock up a bunch of snot when you're sick. It's even worse when living snot chases you around while you're sick. "Get lost, will you? I'm sick!" I yelled in a nasally voice as four Sludge Beasts cornered me in my back yard. I reached for the KeyTrix, fumbling around for it in my pocket. It was mixed with a bunch of used tissues. Ew. I pulled the KeyTrix out of my pocket after finally finding it, and pressed in the two buttons on the side, activating the holographic playlist. I scrolled through, until I reached Hydro-Tide- he'd be sure to kick their butts. In a flash of light, I appeared, now as Hydro-Tide. "All right, let's do this!" I tried to spray the Sludge Beasts with a stream of water, but only chunky green goop slowly mushed out of my palms. "Ewww," I said, "my cold effects my powers?" I tried to throw a punch at one of the Sludge Beasts, but my entire body was sore. The Sludge Beasts pinned me down, and tried to pry the hourglass symbol off of my chest forcefully. "Not gonna work, guys," I said. "I've tried before." All of the sudden, one of the Sludge Beasts twisted the dial, and pushed down on the hourglass symbol. In a flash of green light, I wasn't Hydro-Tide anymore. I was BioHazard. "What...? How did you-" I said. "Ah, forget it. I'll figure it out myself!" I shot an explosive disc at the Sludge Beasts, momentarily blowing them to pieces before they started to regenerate. I tried to run towards them, but my leg and arm joints were rusted. My whole body was covered in rust. "Man, even BioHazard is effected by this stupid cold," I said to my self. "A cold... that's it! Please, KeyTrix, give me Chill Factor!" I twisted the dial on my chest a few notches, and pressed in the hourglass symbol. In a flash of light, I transformed into... "Rocky Toad? Aw, man! This stupid KeyTrix can't do anything right, can it?" Before I could even move, my body started oozing purple slime. It seemed acidic- it was burning the grass. "I wonder..." I thought, wasting no time chucking piles of acidic purple goop at the Sludge Beasts. Their bodies steamed on contact with the purple gunk. "Yeah, that's right, and there's more where-" The KeyTrix timed out. "-that came from!" I finished, then realizing I was human again. I guess too many transformations back to back drained the battery. One of the Sludge Beast's arms stretched really far, and grabbed the KeyTrix from my hand. Then, it's arm pulled back, and started to examine the device. They got it. They actually got it. "RAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" I yelled, charging at them. I was running right towards the Sludge Beast that had my KeyTrix, but just grabbed me with its tentacle-like goop arm. I couldn't escape. As liquified as they might seem, they have a tight grip. Then, the Sludge Beast holding me shots its arm like a projectile onto a wall, gluing me there. Its arm reformed, and they started to walk away. I opened my palm. "Hey, idiots," I said, "looking for this?" I showed them the KeyTrix. "Next time, don't grab me with the same hand you used to take my KeyTrix with. But good effort, though." Since my arms were stuck in the goop, I could only activate the KeyTrix with one hand, and I couldn't see the holograms. So I was hoping I'd get something good. After pressing the scroll button a few times, I blindly pressed down the hourglass symbol. In a bright flash of that familliar green light, I felt hair grow out of my arms- LOTS of hair. And two horns. And I could feel my eyes growing together as one. "Whoa, okay, ConsumaBull in the house!" I said. I opened my jaw to inhuman proportions and started chewing away the goop that imprisoned me. If I wasn't ConsumaBull, I think I'd be throwing up if I were eating that goop. Once I was finished, I jumped down to the ground, and stampeeded at the Sludge Beasts. I shot an energy beam composed of the material I just digested through my one eye, blasting one of the Sludge Beasts apart. This time, it took longer to regenerate itself than the last time. I dug my fingers into the soil, ripped up a chunk, and swallowed it. I took a few seconds to digest, then shot a beam of energy from my eye, hitting another cowering Sludge Beast right in the back as it tried to run. "Who else wants some?" I asked. "No? That's too bad. Because ConsumaBull isn't effected by my cold, and there's DEFENITELY more where that came from THIS time." I shot another energy beam from my eye. Then, I took a bite out of a tree stump, and fired an extra powerful energy beam from my eye at the ground where the Sludge Beasts were running. The ground exploded, sending the Sludge Beasts running again. "Now, if this works how I think it will, it'll..." I started, twisting the dial on my chest once again and pressing in the hourglass symbol. In a flash of light, I was Saguara. "...let me be Saguara for about 30 seconds." I shot a cluster of spiky thorns at the Sludge Beasts to get my point across. They retreated, oozing through my fence and running away. And, right on time, the KeyTrix timed out and reverted me back to human. Aliens used (By Joe) *Hydro-Tide *BioHazard *Rocky Toad *ConsumaBull *Saguara Trivia *Joe discovers he can change from alien to alien, but it lowers the battery level. Gallery Hydro-Tide fillout4.png Hydro-Tide fillout3.png Category:Episodes Category:The Hero Generation